scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby's Peep-Hole Pandemonium
Scooby's Peep-Hole Pandemonium is the first half of the second episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It was followed by The Hand of Horror. Premise The kids are hired to do a story on Norma Deathman, an actress who hasn't been photographed or interviewed since 1933. The kids go in disguise as Creepy Caterers to her birthday party, but when Norma's jewels turn up missing, the gang must find out who stole them before they get blamed. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Norma Deathman * Franklin Stein * Woof Woof Villains: * Maid Mummy * Orson Kane Other characters: * Flower * Cake monster Locations * Peep-Hole Publications building * Norma Deathman's mansion Objects * Scrappy's camera * Norma Deathman's jewels Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, George Singer, Kay Wright * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Richard Balin, Michael Bell, Robin Braxton, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Jody Carlisle, Louise Chamis, Philip Lewis Clarke, Peter Cullen, Jennifer Darling, Dena Deitrich, Barry Dennen, George DiCenzo, Jeff Doucette, Walker Edmiston, Al Fann, Philip E. Hartman, Billie Hayes, Bob Holt, S. Marc Jordan, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Jane Kean, Tommy Koenig, Tom Kratochvil, Lucy Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Paul Lukather, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Kenneth Mars, Mitzi McCall, Edie McClurg, Ron McCroby, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Dianne Michelle, Garrett Morris, Iona Morris, Heather North, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Richard Ramos, Clive Revill, Allan Rich, Neilson Ross, Fran Ryan, Ken Samson, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Fred Travalena, Les Tremayne, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alice Hamm, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Floro Dery * Layout: Jaime Diaz, Michael O'Mara * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Mike Longden * Animation: Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Myoung Smith, Terry Smith * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Dan Forster * Supervising Film Editor:' Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires, Lew Saw, Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Larry Smith, James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * ©1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of the Taft Entertainment Company Notes/trivia * Norma hasn't been seen in fifty years since 1933, setting this episode in 1983 (a year before it aired). * The case starts at midnight. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Gang as caterers; Shaggy as game show host; Scooby as a father contestant; Scrappy as a child contestant. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: 0. Cultural references * "Norma Deathman" is a play on the name Norma Desmond, a creepy has-been actress in the movie Sunset Boulevard. * "Orson Kane" plays off Orson Welles, an actor known for the title role in Citizen Kane. * Family Ghoul is a parody of Family Feud. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Daphne doesn't take on a disguise during the Family Ghoul trick. * When Norma reveals she is a vampire, Scooby and Shaggy grab Daphne and Scrappy, and the four of them leave. But this still leaves Orson Kane for Norma to have as a snack. In other languages Home media * TBA Quotes }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes